


The Other Side

by digthewriter



Series: Dig's Drarry Discord Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual, Bisexual Characters, Bisexuality, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Magic, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, wedding setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Draco and Pansy attend a wedding. Draco decides to make a change in his life.





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: 400 words. Prompt: Time for a change.

"Maybe I'm going at this all wrong." Draco turned to Pansy who was sniffling much to his surprise. The bride and groom had just said their vows and were leaving the ceremony followed by the rest of the wedding party. 

It’d been a beautiful affair but Draco wasn't that moved. He certainly wouldn't be crying for Merlin’s sake. 

"What'd you mean?" she asked once she had control over herself again and walked next to him. They followed the crowd from the ceremonial gardens to the reception hall. 

A five-tier cake was placed in the middle of the room and decorations all around it. 

He and Pansy quickly found their seats. Draco patiently waited for Theo, the Best Man himself, and his speech to be over so he could drink his first (of many) glasses of champagne.

"What I mean is I've attended many weddings hoping for the right match. Maybe I've been invested in the wrong gender." Albeit, to appease his parents more than anything. 

Pansy had the audacity to roll her eyes. "I know you've said for many years you're bisexual, but I've never seen you with a man, Draco. Are you saying you're finally going to do something about it since you can't seem to get a second date with another woman?" 

"I get second dates," Draco protested. "It's usually I don't _want_ a second date. I don't want to waste _their_ time since they don't really seem to hold _my_ interest." 

"And what does hold your interest?" Pansy asked but Draco didn't answer. His gaze was fixed across the room at the table where the wedding party sat. A moment later, when he looked at Pansy, she seemed to have found what he'd been looking at. What and _who_ had his attention since the moment he'd arrived at the wedding.

"Potter," she said, almost as if it were a curse word. "I should've known." 

Draco shrugged. "Maybe it's time for a change." She snorted most disgracefully. She couldn't possibly be jealous. "Known what?" he asked. 

Draco didn't have a chance to hear her reply as their conversation was interrupted by the man himself. 

"Malfoy," Potter said in a tense but polite tone. "Can I ask you for a dance?" He'd offered his hand to Draco who looked at it with an eyebrow raised. 

"Perhaps," Draco said standing up and taking Potter's hand. Time for a change, indeed.


End file.
